


i guess it's okay if we're both embarrassed

by sleep_247



Series: so YA novels were a fcking lie [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, its honestly a terribly awkward sequence of unfortunate events please read at your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_247/pseuds/sleep_247
Summary: Ouma just wants to have a talk with whoever started the lie that sex with a vampire was going to be a breeze.





	i guess it's okay if we're both embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted up for saihara's birthday, but sometimes depression comes rudely unannounced at your door :') 
> 
> many thanks to my patient readers and please, have no expectations about this LOL

The last thing Saihara expects when he returns home from his Friday evening shift, is the sight of his boyfriend of five months surrounded by an array of opened bottles on the dining table. 

“Kokichi-kun, what have you been drinking?!” He quickly slips off his shoes to rush over to the kitchen. 

Ouma waves him over with a gleeful smile. “Just in time for the party! Come over here, Shuichi— let me treat you to some of my newest concoctions.” The smaller boy pushes a glass of purple liquid across the table; something about the way it glints makes Saihara wary of its contents. 

Taking a moment, the vampire surveys the area carefully. When his eyes settle on the telltale label of one of the unopened bottles, Saihara pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Kokichi, did you seriously mix Panta with vodka?” 

“Don’t knock it till you try it!” Ouma chastises him, jabbing a finger into the vampire’s chest. 

Saihara directs his gaze back to the mystery liquid. As far as he knew, Ouma disliked alcohol and was not a casual drinker by any means; in addition, Saihara highly doubted his boyfriend would spend money on a bottle of vodka with the upcoming booster set of his favourite trading card game out for pre-order. 

Closing his eyes, the vampire lifts the glass to his lips and takes a small sip.

“...this just tastes like watered-down Panta,” he eventually remarks with a slight grimace.

Ouma snickers in response. “Nishishi… that’s because I drank the one spiked with vodka, silly.” 

If it was like any other day, this would be the point where Saihara would make a rebuttal— _that’s a lie, because the bottles of empty alcohol are from the glass disposal bins outside, Kokichi-kun_ — but tonight, he decides to cut straight to the point. 

“Okay, I give; what’s on your mind?” 

Ouma twirls an empty glass in his hands. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Seating himself next to the human boy, the vampire replies, “Last week, you blackmailed Momota-kun with your supposed collection of incriminating photos to finish your term paper on Sex and Intimacy 101.” 

“But it was due and Momota-chan owes me!” The purple-haired boy whines petulantly.

Saihara shoots his partner a look. “Both you and I know that such a course isn’t offered at our university.”

“It could have been an online course!” 

Saihara sighs. 

“It isn’t just that. Last night, you ransacked the school infirmary for their basket of free condoms.” The vampire frowns. “Kokichi-kun, you’re only supposed to take what you need.” 

“Shuichi.” 

“Yes?”

Saihara lets out a muffled yelp when Ouma leans extremely close to his face, their noses almost touching. Pinning him down with a stare, the human continues with a frustrated huff:

“When your boyfriend comes home with a basket full of condoms, is the first thing on your mind to reprimand him about the plight of students that won’t have access to a bunch of rubbers?! Mind you, infirmary has more stocked in their cabinets, you know— I’m not _that_ tactless.”

“Uh—”

“Besides, aren’t you even a _little bit worried_ about how I’ll be using these condoms?” Ouma presses closer, his voice rising higher in pitch.

Shuichi averts his eyes. “Uhm, I didn’t really think about that part.” 

“And there we have it, honored guests!” Ouma leans back, gesturing dramatically to an invisible audience. “The problem with our lovely, sweet, and impossibly dense boyfriend.”

Said boyfriend in question tilts his head. 

“Uhm, Kokichi-kun?”

Ouma meets Saihara’s eyes with a grim expression.

“We need to talk about sex.”

 

* * *

 

Saihara shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Ouma peers at him behind folded hands. 

“Shuichi,” his boyfriend starts, “tell me, how long have we been living together for?” 

“Uhm, a little over seven months now. Why?” 

Ouma narrows his eyes. “And not once in those seven months, did you have an interest to be more physically intimate with me?” 

The vampire shrugs slightly. “The thought never crossed my mind.” 

Ouma’s lips tremble, the tell-tale signs of his infamous waterworks gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Y-you mean you never considered embracing me before?!? _Am I that undesirable to you, Shuichi?!?_ ” 

Eyes widening in panic, Saihara waves his hands frantically before him. “ _N-no!_ That’s not what I— I mean, I’m happy enough that I get to spend my time with you.” The vampire lowers his hands, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves instead. “And… honestly speaking, I don’t think I’ve ever had those kinds of feelings towards anyone before.” 

Ouma ceases his fake crying, face carefully settled into a neutral expression.

“Huh. So you’ve never had a wet dream before?” 

If Saihara could blush, he’s sure the flush would have spread across his face and ears. “K-Kokichi-kun!” 

His boyfriend pouts. “What?! This is important, you know? I’m not going to push any further into the subject if you’re, I dunno, asexual.” 

With a smaller sigh, Saihara replies, albeit a tad reluctantly. “The makeup of my body is something that’s not quite… human, so I haven’t really… experienced any, uh,” the vampire mumbles quietly, “... biological…....” He trails off into silence, head lowered slightly out of embarrassment. 

When he hears nothing from Ouma, Saihara peeks at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Instead of a mocking smile or a look of pity, the expression on his partner’s face is solemn. 

“So if I gather what you’re saying, you’ve never explored sex— much less your own body before, right?” Ouma asks. 

Saihara nods. 

A wide grin splits across Ouma’s face. “Then if you’re willing, I would be honored to initiate you in the pleasures of the flesh as your boyfriend! What do you say, my virgin vampire?” 

“....Do you have to put it like that?”

 

* * *

 

It’s just the two of them on their shared futon. The lights have been turned off as per Saihara’s request; although they have been in close proximity before (to cuddle, in addition to being Ouma’s personal cooling pillow for the summer), the very idea of physical intimacy is an entirely new concept for Saihara. The vampire feels grateful that he doesn’t sweat, because he’s sure if his body was more human-like, he’d be a dripping mess on the sheets. 

_God, he’s such a nervous wreck._

“Hey, are you breathing, Shuichi? Can’t have you dying on me, you know!” 

Saihara flinches slightly when he feels Ouma’s hand rest on his forearm. In spite of the teasing lilt in his voice, Ouma’s touch is considerate, questioning— the tension he wasn’t aware of starts to slowly bleed from Saihara’s shoulders. 

“I’m— I’m okay,” he affirms quietly.

He can feel Ouma grin next to his ear. 

“Good, because I’m going to start touching you.” 

“R-right.” 

Saihara closes his eyes instinctively when he feels the brush of Ouma’s lashes against his chest; moments later, the smaller male presses his lips lightly to the vampire’s collarbone. _Soft_ , Saihara’s brain registers. _And alive._ The feeling of bare skin is amplified by the low thrum of energy that radiates from the human boy, and the darkness of the room only serves to heighten the sensation. 

Seconds crawl by as Ouma slowly traces his shoulder blades. Slender fingers trail down his spine, lingering over each bump and curve. When Ouma’s fingers come to a stop at his waist, Saihara lets out a shaky breath. 

“Easy,” Ouma says, pressing another kiss at the corner of Saihara’s lips. “I’ve got you.” His hand carefully wraps around the base of Saihara’s cock. “Is this okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

The vampire hears a faint click of the bottle cap of lube being opened, then Ouma leaning close to whisper in his ear:

“You’re in good hands, Shuichi— _I’m about to blow your mind._ ”

 

* * *

 

Except Ouma’s promise of “blowing his mind” fails to be delivered after nearly ten minutes of his ministrations on Saihara’s (poor) dick. 

_“Why is it still limp?”_ The smaller boy hisses in frustration. “With this much effort I could have milked a stone statue!” 

“Oh,” Saihara remarks softly. “I don’t have blood, so that might be the reason why I can’t get an erection.” 

“...Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you haven’t ejaculated, Shuichi.” Ouma huffs. “Are you not feeling anything? You have to help me out here, you know?” 

The vampire tilts his head slightly. “I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to feel.”

With a dejected sigh, Ouma clambers off of Saihara and flops next to him on the futon.

“This is mortifying,” he whines. “I wanted to make you come with my fingers, but after all that effort I’m about to end up with a hand cramp.” 

Saihara hesitates. 

“Maybe you could teach me how to make you feel good,” he continues after some deliberation. “I think I might have a better idea then…” 

Ouma hums with amusement. “Ever the proactive investigator, Shuichi.”

 

* * *

 

The following night, they sit facing each other on the futon again. Saihara stares at the bottle of lube in his hands. 

“I’m not sure if I’ll be good at this,” the vampire admits. 

“Listen up, Shuichi.” Ouma leans close to him, holding up a finger. “The key factor to good sex is communication. I’m going to tell you how to touch me in a way that’s pleasing to me, okay? So you don’t have to worry about being a little sucky for your first time at a handjob.” The human boy unscrews the cap of the bottle and pours its contents into Saihara’s hand. The vampire visibly gulps, eyes fixated on the glistening lube that Ouma spreads around his fingers and palm. “You can touch me now.” 

Saihara nods in response. “O-okay.” 

When his fingers hesitantly trace the length of Ouma’s cock, his boyfriend hisses. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Saihara asks, voice bordering on panic. 

Ouma grimaces slightly. “Your vampire fingers feel like ice cubes.” Breathing in, the smaller boy tugs at Saihara’s forearm. “Go on, it’ll probably warm up with enough friction.”

 

* * *

 

The bravado fades after roughly five minutes of Saihara’s hesitant touches. 

“Okay, we’re going to stop here.” Ouma forces through gritted teeth, pulling the thick blanket around him. “We’re going to try this with a heater next time, because right now, I feel like my dick has a frostbite.” 

Saihara winces. “Sorry.” His hands fall to his sides, a little lost on where to go. 

“It’s fine, Shuichi!” His boyfriend chirps. “Think of it this way— we have a month to make a Christmas miracle happen.”

It’s a considerate lie on Ouma’s part, but it only serves to make Saihara feel miserable.

 

* * *

 

For their third attempt at sex, Ouma suggests a blowjob. 

“Oral sex might be better, since your internal temperature should be warmer, right?” 

At the time, it sounded like a reasonable suggestion. 

Unfortunately, their late-night trip to the emergency clinic less than ten minutes after said attempt reveals that vampire saliva acts as a local anesthetic. 

“Oh god,” Ouma asks Saihara with a horrified whisper. “What if I need surgery for my dick? What if I’m the one that has to get a robot dick?! You’re not going to leave me then, are you, Shuichi? This is your responsibility, you know!” 

When the nurses mask their polite giggles behind the counter, Saihara groans into his hands.

 

* * *

 

A few days down the line when Ouma’s dick recovers from the complete absence of sensation, the two return to the bedroom for another attempt at sex. This time, the room is washed in the dim, orange glow of a tiny night light plugged into the wall— a recent purchase “to help with the ambience,” according to Ouma. 

To be quite honest, Saihara isn’t sure if he can feel anything outside of general anxiety and a fear of disappointing his boyfriend. Staring at the purple-haired boy lying on the futon before him, Saihara swallows down a small scream. “This feels like a huge jump from what we’ve attempted before,” the vampire confesses. 

“Relax, Shuichi— I’m the one who’s going to have your fingers in my ass, remember?” Ouma extends a hand to pat his cheek lightly. 

“Nnn…” Saihara hangs his head. “Sorry. I should be the one to reassure you…” 

His boyfriend grins. “Nishishi… you’ll just have to make it up to me over time.” Wrapping his arms around Saihara’s neck, Ouma pulls his partner down closer to him, until Saihara’s forehead rests against his chest. “Stop thinking so much, Shuichi.” 

Saihara closes his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It is a difficult thing to put into words. 

Being somewhat of an undead— a cursed being in a sense— meant that, at least in terms of a human understanding, the sensation of touch escapes him. Having been isolated for most of his childhood under the direct tutelage of his uncle, Saihara had never gotten the chance to interact with human beings until his recent years in university; in addition, the most physical contact he had, aside from obligatory handshakes with his peers, was when Momota would affectionately swing an arm around his shoulder. 

That is, until Ouma had entered his life, and now— 

Over the course of several days, he finally settles on the word to describe the feeling simmering in his gut: 

_Exhilaration._

It scares him. Being this close to Ouma. Being trusted, being loved, being _accepted_ —

When he lays the palm of his hand over Ouma’s heart, the flickers of Ouma’s life energy— if he could call it that— buzzes playfully from underneath his fingers; the sensation is enough to make Saihara heady, a pleasant haze that washes over his mind like a comfortable blanket. 

Wordlessly, Saihara traces curious patterns down Ouma’s ribs, chasing the sparks dancing by his fingertips. When his fingers graze against Ouma’s nipple, his boyfriend flinches slightly, letting out a sound that resembles a cross between a muffled yelp and a half-sigh. 

The energy that thrums under his fingers spike momentarily, and Saihara looks up at his human partner. 

“I’m ready,” Ouma breathes softly. 

There’s a faint glow of red that dusts the boy’s cheeks; Saihara’s heart clenches painfully, struck by Ouma’s soft expression. He ducks his head, letting his bangs cover his face.  
Uncapping the bottle of lube, the vampire makes quick work to cover his fingers, then—

“Okay, I’m going to put it in now.” 

When Saihara presses a finger into Ouma, his boyfriend squirms. 

“S-sorry, should I have gone slower?” 

Ouma makes a face. “No, it’s fine— just— weird.” The human boy nudges Saihara with a knee. “Continue, I’m not going to break because of a finger.” 

“O-okay.” 

Saihara takes a breath, then continues to feel around the entrance, working another finger in once he feels Ouma give way. The smaller boy hisses, and for an instant, the walls clamp down around Saihara’s fingers, until Ouma takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. 

“Still okay?”

The response from his partner is a little delayed. “Nn. Just… just find my prostate now, detective.” There’s a subtle mirth underlying his tone, and Saihara finds himself shaking his head slightly. 

Slowly, ever so carefully, Saihara presses further inward, until Ouma jerks suddenly with a whimper. 

“Is that—?” Saihara feels around the small bump, watching in fascination as Ouma shudders, his eyelids flickering. 

“Yes— _hngh_ — that’s my prostate gland, congratulations on finding it,“ the boy pants. 

Saihara leans down close to Ouma’s chest, feeling the heightened energy that simmers on the human’s skin; he settles on a methodical tempo, rubbing slow, steady circles on the spot that has Ouma keen, toes curling and fingers clenched on the futon—

He’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but there’s a sweet scent that emanates from his partner. Shifting his position, Saihara noses at the juncture of Ouma’s neck. 

“Shuichi, that tickles— _nn-hah!_ ”

Ouma scrabbles at Saihara’s back, a half-sob wrenched from his throat as the vampire curls his fingers inwards. Waves of pleasure shoots from the base of his spine and wracks throughout his body; Ouma can only whine as he shudders helplessly through the orgasm. 

Watching his boyfriend, Saihara finds himself entranced. The sweet scent is now overwhelming, and the pleasant feeling has flooded his head by this point, making his body feel heavy, languid—

He thinks— he thinks it might be Ouma’s pleasure, and that somehow, through some strange connection or absorption of energy— he’s drunk on the same sensation, the same high that Ouma might be riding. Saihara lurches on the spot, caught in the moment, not sure how to handle this new feedback of sensory information— the only thing that drives him to act is the tension he feels radiating from Ouma, like a taut string on a bow.

Mouthing at Ouma’s neck, Saihara continues to crook his fingers against the bump of Ouma’s prostate, an insistent pressure that has his boyfriend grab at him with shaking hands. Each drag of his fingers draws a wretched sob from the small body, a string of protests that fall from Ouma’s lips—

The line of his gaze falls on his boyfriend’s dick, now fully hard and red, curved up to his stomach; when Saihara wraps his hand around the base of Ouma’s cock, Ouma chokes, eyes widened in panic.

 _“W-wait, Shuichi, I’m too sensitive, d-don’t—”_

Saihara pumps the shaft with a languid easiness that has Ouma buck into his hand with a sob; it only takes a few more jerks until Ouma comes undone with a keening whine. 

Saihara groans, resting his forehead against Ouma’s chest once more, basking in the sensation of pleasure that pulses through his head and wraps itself around his heart. The vampire trembles. 

It takes a few minutes before either of them are capable of coherent speech. 

“That....” Ouma wheezes. “We need to do that again. Not like, tomorrow, because I think I’ve ascended, but in a few days.” 

Saihara laughs weakly in response.


End file.
